Descendants : Magic just happened
by DestinyMashiro
Summary: The Villain Kids are planning to steal the wand and free their parents. What they didn't know is that there will be a big obstacle as they try to steal the wand. Chapter 1 starts from the beginning of the movie where Ben talks to his parents about letting the Villains' kids live in Auradon.I don't own Descendants.
1. Chapter 1:Prolouge

Ben's Pov

"Are you okay?" the purple-haired girl asked

That was the only scene I remember from the dream. Ever since I had my first meeting with the council of the sidekicks I had been having dreams of being on the Isle of the Lost. It was then I realize my first proclamation.

Third Person's Pov

"Can't wait to tell my parents about my proclamation," Ben thought to himself while staring out at the Isle of the Lost as the tailor takes his measurements for him.

Ben heard footsteps and turned to look at his parents who were walking towards him.

"How is possible that you're going to be crowned King next month? You're just a baby!" Adam, the current King of Auradon said to his son

"He turning 16, dear," Belle reminded his Husband

"Hey pops," Ben greeted his father with a smile

"Sixteen?" Adam said with expression of disbelief." I didn't make a good decision until I was at least, 42."

"Erm, you decide to marry me at 16," Belle said while tidying up the place.

"Well, it was either you or teapot," he said with a wink on his face

"Kidding,' he added to remind his wife that he was joking.

"Mom, Dad, I have decided on my first official proclamation," Ben not knowing what his parents will react decide to give it a go anyway," I have decided that the children will be given a chance , to live here in Auradon."

"Children of our sworn enemies … living among us?" The Beast said making sure he didn't hear his son wrong.

"Yes, you got that right pops. We will start out with a few at first, only the one that need help the most." Ben said in front of two shocked adult.

"I have already chosen," He added with a smile.

"Have you?" he said as he stared furiously at Ben.

"Honey, I gave you second chance," she stand next to her husband and hold his arm,"who are their parents?"

"Son of Cruella De Vii, Son of Jafar, Daughter of Evil Queen and …. Maleficent," Ben said while having a small pause and stood tall before saying Maleficent. When tailor heard the name, he swiftly bow before running away. He looked at his parents to catch their reaction.

"MALEFICENT!? She is the worst villain in the land! How would Audrey and her parents react when they found out you're giving Maleficent's daughter a chance? That's it, I shall hear none of it!" He shouted before walking out of the room.

"But dad if they are not in our control, I can use 'that',"

The Beast stopped when he heard the word that," What do you mean 'that'! I thought I forbid you to use 'that',"

'But you didn't say I can't use it for emergency."

"Nononono, you can't control your magic."

"I can have Fairy Godmother to tutor me on that. Besides I have this Signet Ring which can keep my powers in control."

Belle can't stand the argument between her husband and her son went and told Beast," I gave you second chance, why not give the Villain Kids a second chance?"

"I suppose the kids are innocent," Ben's father sighed in defeat." BUT if they ever cause any trouble in Auradon, they will be sent back to the Isle. Do you understand?"

"Thanks dad,"

"Ben, you have grown up. I trust that you have reasons for your decision," Belle said as she fixed his shirt and turned back to his husband who is waiting for her.

Ben stared at the Isle through the window which was just 10 feet away from him while he touch his Signet Ring. Without the Signet Ring, Ben doubt he can keep his powers under control. It was made by Fairy Godmother when Ben's power ran out of control when he was 6. He got his powers from the same enchantress who cursed his father who said it will help the kingdom when the troubles comes. Only his parent and Fairy Godmother knows about his power He then proceed to take his spell book from his drawer to see if he can still control them.

He took a paper and chanted, "White and thin, becomes ash in instant." After he finished chanting , the paper became ash instantly. "Guess I still can control It." he said will a grin which shows his beastly side.

"Oh by the way Ben , your sister will be back in Auradon tomorrow." Belle reminded Ben as she came back to pick up something she dropped.

"Becky is coming back? I can't wait to tell her about my proclamation." Ben said with excitement and knowing Becky , she would support him in all ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys , just for your information english isn't my first language so i will make quite abit of mistakes.**

Third Person POV

Ben waited nervously in front of the castle for the limo which was going to bring his sister back in Auradon. was older than her by 1 minute but he always considered her as his older sister. She wanted to go to Danville to study Science. As soon as he heard the limo's sound, his nervous level went down. The one who came out of the limo was a 16 years old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Welcome back to Auradon , sis," He greeted his sister for the first time after 3 years

"Ben, I heard that you're going to be crowned king 2 week later. Isn't that great?" She said as they were walking into the castle.

"So tell me, how was Danville." The soon-to-be king asked, curious of her life in Danville.

"Well, the people there were friendly and no offense but Danville is more advanced than us. They had already invented a teleportation device but they haven't released it for public to use yet."

"Hey Becky, have you heard of my first proclamation?"

"The proclamation where you wanted to give chances to the villain's kids? Yeah."

"Oh okay."

They continued talking as they haven't talked to each other for 3 years.

 **Isle Of The Lost**

The four villains gathered up at Maleficent's house after hearing Ben's proclamation to tell their children about their plans.

"You will get me the Wand and we will take over the world with evil. It's simple as that Mal," Maleficent said to Mal as the villains heard that they kids will be sent to Auradon.

"No mom, I don't want to go to some school with prissy princesses." Mal rebelliously replied

"Being rebellious huh? I liked that but getting the wand is and taking over the world is more evil." Maleficent said and signalled Mal for a staring challenge which somehow involves magic.

Ever since Mal was young, she couldn't defeat her mom in the staring challenge. They stared at each other in the eyes as it slowly starts glowing green.

Mal knowing, she would lose, looked away, "Fine, whatever."

Mal looked at her 3 friend who were in the house. Evie's mom gave her the magic mirror and said it will be needed to find a wand and a prince. Jafar told Jay to steal all he could so he could resupply his selves in his shop. Lastly, Cruella scared Carlos with the thoughts of dogs are Human-Devourer creatures.

Mal's mind was then replaced by thoughts of the dream she had last night. She was at a lake and she was having a picnic with a boy with brown hair and green eyes. The thoughts were then disturbed by the horn of a limo

 **Mal's POV**

Carlos ran into the limo and getting chased by his mom for whatever reasons. The annoying Evil Queen keeps on reminding Evie to bring home a prince before she gets into the limo. Jay and I just get into the limo without caring much.

"Eww , stop I'm plotting" I pushed Evie's hand away when she tried to applied blush on my face

"Well, that's not very attractive."

Even though I said I was plotting but the truth is I was thinking about the dream. I could remember it so clearly like it happened. The boy called the place the Enchanted Lake. Maybe I could ask about that place when we reach Auradon. No! I going to Auradon to steal the wand, not trying to know what my dream meant.

"Guys! Look!" Carlos pointed at the bridge, just that the bridge is not completed.

"We are going to die!" Evie.

We were expecting to fall but it didn't.

"What happened?" Carlos asked surprisingly

"The car must be flying!" Jay exclaimed

I quickly turned to the driver and asked," Hey you, did this button just open the magic barrier?"

"No, that opens my garage and this one too."

The garage slowly closes

I turned back to look at the other three," Okay, nasty. I like that guy"

 **Becky's Bedroom** (Third Person POV)

"Get up Becky!" Ben said while trying to wake her up

"Ben, look , it only 6"

"Yeah and the villain kids will be arriving at 7. So you better get ready and be at school by 6:45"

"Hey Ben, do you have magic?"

"How… did.. you know?"

"Well, mom told that the enchantress, besides cursing our father also bless him by giving his children, which is us, magic"

'But can you control your magic?"

"Well I can't because I just get to know I have magic yesterday."


	3. Characters - ActorActress

Mal-Dove Cameron

Ben- Mitchell Hope

Becky- Peyton List

Zarg- Zachary Gordon

Carlos- Cameron Boyce

Evie- Sofia Carson

Jay- Booboo Stewart

Belle-Keegan Connor Tracy

Adam- Dan Payne

Audrey- Sarah Jeffrey

Chad- Jedidiah Goodacre

Fairy Godmother- Melanie Paxson


	4. Chapter 3

**Third Person's Pov(Ben's Bedroom)**

"Maybe I should wear this. No, maybe that. Nah, that looks better. Ughh, I can't decide what to wear."

Ben is nervous about meeting the villain kids. He was sure that his proclamation was even good. A voice then came to Ben's mind.

"This looks better"

Ben knew that voice. It was a ghost who keeps giving him advice. He calls it 'Jake'. it started appearing to him when he had managed to control his magic when he was 10. Ghosts like him are sent to guide those who can control their magic.

"Thanks Jake, it's been a long time since you appear to my mind"

"Well I had some task to handle around the world. So how's life?

"Nothing much, just that I had decided on my first proclamation. Have you heard about it?"

"Yeah, I have heard about it. It's about giving the villains kids a chance right?"

"Yep."

Ben heard a phone's vibration and turned to Jake who is answering the call.

"Uhm Ben, I got some case to handle in Malaysia. I will see you after I handle it."

"Sure"

Jake snapped his finger and in an instant he was gone.

"Jake really knows how to choose clothes." Ben thought to himself as started wearing the clothes which Jake chose for him.

 **In Front of Auradon Prep**

"You're late." Becky said

"I was having trouble choosing my clothes okay.

"I could see that just by looking what you wear."

"The limo is coming. You guys might want to stop arguing." Fairy Godmother whispered from behind.

The limo came across the sign 'Auradon Prep', below the name is a sentence 'Where goodness doesn't get any better.

"This sign is kind of stupid." Jay said as he eat the candies available in the limo

"I know right" Carlos replied back as he slowly eats the chocolate which also cause the chocolate stain around his mouth

"Mal? Mal? Mal? MAL!" Evie called her 3 times before shouting her name

Mal, knocked out of her daydream by Evie's shouting, said," What?"

"What are you daydreaming about, I called u 3 times. Anyway back to the topic, we are in front of the Auradon Prep"

Mal was thinking about that boy that she didn't realize that they reached the school. It's hard for Mal to believe that some stupid dream could have a big impact on her. Jay and Carlos got off the car and started fighting over the piece of cloth.

"Jay, why do you want it. I took it first!" Carlos said while trying to pull the cloth away from him

"Because you want it." Jay said while doing the same.

Mal and Evie got off the limo while both of them were fighting. The band stopped playing and Fairy godmother, Becky and Ben came forward.

"We have an audience," Mal whispered to Jay and Carlos

"Come on, get up," Jay said while pulling Carlos back up

"Leave it like you found it," Fairy Godmother said in a singing tone," If you don't get what I mean then just leave it."

Jay took the laptop, headphone and cloth and put it back into the limo. He notices Becky and began walking towards her.

"Hello foxy," Jay said it in a flirty voice.

Becky let out a fake laugh before his brother, Ben said," That would be my sister."

Mal knowing letting the conversation countinue would let to them failing the mission so she went forward and drag Jay back.

"Don't do anything stupid," Mal whispered and then smiles at Ben, Fairy Godmother and Becky who are looking at the 4 villain kids.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep," Fairy Godmother said with a warm smile, "I am Fairy Godmother, Headmistress,"

"The Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked," As in Bebilibobulibo?"

"Bebilibo, you know it," Fairy Godmother replied back assuming she knew about her.

"Ah, I always wonder what it felt like for Cinderella for you to appear out of nowhere! With that Sparkling Wand, warm smile and that Sparkling Wand," She said with a sarcastic smile

"Oh that's all in the past now. As they always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future."

"So, Im glad to meet all of you. My name is Ben," Ben said while coming forward.

"Prince Ben, soon to be King!" Becky corrected.

"Oh yeah, the library hours will be from 8 to 11 because we have kind of have a little thing about curfews." The headmistress said before leaving with the band.

Ben proceeded to give all of them a handshake.

"It's so so great to … ugh … finally meet all of you," Ben reached out for a handshake but was interrupted by Jay's fist to his chest.

"Jay! Stop!" Mal said not wanting to ruin their plans

"Fine." Jay replied

"I'm sorry for my friend," Mal said while shaking Ben's hand

"No no, it's okay,"

After Ben finished shaking all of their hands, he gave them a tour around the school.

"Say, do you people have magic here in Auradon?" Mal asked curiously knowing that people with magic will be the obstacle to their plans.

"That was a long time ago, now we are just normal.. totally normal," Ben answered with a not obvious sarcasm.

hr


End file.
